


Blessed

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, and slight angst, whooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: "Do you think God cursed us?"Those were the words that slipped past pale lips, gently brushing to the ears of the man next to him, a slight quiver breaking the blissfulness of the moment.Hazel eyes stared up blankly at the night sky for a moment and thought deep among the twinkling stars."No, I think he blessed us."





	Blessed

 

   "Do you think God cursed us?"

   Those were the words that slipped past pale lips, gently brushing to the ears of the man next to him, a slight quiver breaking the blissfulness of the moment.

   Hazel eyes stared up blankly at the night sky for a moment and thought deep among the twinkling stars.

    "No, I think he blessed us."

    A sarcastic laugh broke the cold silence and he sat up. Wisps of white hair fell on his face and the faintest outline of a brow cocked in confusion, "Blessed us? I'm a gay albino and you're--"

   "I know," he stopped him before he could speak and blinked slowly, "I know we're fucked up."

    "And you think we're blessed?"

    "Yes. As idiotic as it sounds, Gilbert, yes I do."

   He sat up as well, patting the grassy spot next to him in search of another hand. Finding it, he held onto it loosely. A blush was already creeping onto his face because he could feel the haughty grin glaring at him from the corner where Gilbert sat.

   "And why is that?"

   "Because-- _fuck_ , this is going to sound corny as hell--I have you."

    There was silence. It loomed over them. Not even the crickets sang.

_"Gay."_

   "No shit," Lovino snickered, shoving Gilbert gently to the side and shaking his head, "Idiot."

   "But your idiot."

   Lovino gently searched for his face, his hand lazily moving through the crisp air before landing on his cheek. Bringing himself closer, he pressed his lips against his. His eyes fluttered shut and for once—he managed to shut Gilbert up. He smiled halfway into the delicate gesture and ended up laughing slightly, pressing his forehead against Gilbert's as his laughter grew shaky and eventually he began to bubble into tears, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

   Gilbert held him there, a soft sigh escaping him as he rubbed circles on his back, "Hey—Bärchen, what's wrong?"

   His voice soothed Lovino enough to get him to calm down enough so that he only sniffled a bit. Wiping his tears, he held onto Gilbert dearly; he held him like vulnerable figure that he was, "Nothing, caro," he sighed. He remained there though. His head was gently pressed against Gilbert's chest as he listened to his heartbeat, "But could you describe yourself to me again?"

   A soft smile took over him and he nodded gently, "Mhm. As long as you promise you won't get worked up too much this time over it."

   His lips twitched slightly, "No promises."

    Ruby eyes glittered in faint joy. Pressing a kiss on his forehead, he thought, "Ruby red eyes. The color of that scarf that I got you for Christmas, My skin is pale like the way your face gets when I cook dinner."

   Laughter interrupted him, but Gilbert didn't mind at all.

   "I'm macho, built just the right size to hold my beautiful Bärchen in my arms—"

   "Shut up. You're corny as hell."

   "—and a wicked sense of humor to cancel out your fiery temper. My hair is whiter than I am—as impossible as it seems—and I have a pair of hands that fit just right around waist and can hold you close."

   Lovino huffed and shook his head, "I asked for you to describe yourself, Shakespeare, not write me a sonnet."

   Gilbert howled in laughter, his raspy laugh filling the air, "Nothing is good enough for you! You're so stubborn."

   "Bull," Lovino shot back, hands on either side of Gilbert's face, "You are,"

   The both of them were pathetic. Most of the time it was dumb jokes passed between the two. But during moments such as this one—where they held each other and lay in the grassy yard at night—Gilbert could agree with anything Lovino said. He could lay there, count the stars, sing a song, and describe the world to Lovino.

   There was a fleeting smile on his tanned face and he wrapped his arms lazily around Gilbert, "Thank you...." His voice muffled gently in the black sweater he buried his face into, "I like hearing about how you look."

    "I like telling you."

    Silence met them once again and the crickets stopped singing once again. It was almost toxic.

    "Do you ever wish we met back when I could see?"

   Gilbert sighed. He heard this question a million times and he was sure he would hear it a million times more. Not just from Lovino, but from people wondering how their relationship worked.

   "No. Because then I couldn't describe the world to you and that's my favorite thing to do."

   That brought the silence back and Gilbert didn't mind. This time he could hear the river flowing, the bugs buzzing, the wind shaking the leaves on the trees, and Lovino's soft  _'dammit, I'm in love with you'_  through it all.

   Maybe he was right.

   They were blessed.


End file.
